Wishful Dreams
by green-piggy
Summary: After all, making a dream with all of your heart can make it come true. Cinderella discovers this when she wishes for a certain someone to be by her side again. One-shot, Terella.


**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Kingdom Hearts then Terra wouldn't be such an idiot, Aqua would secretly love Vanitas and Ven wouldn't be a heart of pure light. What is he, a **_**Prince **_**of Heart?**

**A/N: A short and hopefully fluffy Terella one-shot. I really dislike this greatly, but I needed to get **_**something **_**out, and well... -_- This takes place just before the events at the Keyblade Graveyard.**

**This is dedicated to the amazing **_**Realms of Destiny**_**, for getting me into this pairing! Check out her stories if you can, since they all rock! :)**

**Any constructive criticism would be awesome, and I hope that you all enjoy! :D**

**XxXxXxXxXx**

_**:Wishful Dreams:**_

"_No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, then the dream you wish will come true."_

Cinderella sighed deeply, before smiling as she saw the raven-black wings of a small bird flutter past her, leaving a tiny feather behind that slowly danced down to her nose. Laughing softly at the ticklish feeling that it brought, she lifted it off, careful to not damage it in any way. Her light-blue eyes fluttered shut, as the gentle breeze that blew all around made her loose blond hair almost flyin the wind.

She had always come out here, when she just needed to get away from the busy hustle of the palace life. After all, virtually all of the other places that she had gone to, she had been quickly found by the servants of the castle. The rooftops, the gardens, and even behind the towering lush trees of the forest. They had all found her with ease, and immediately ordered her to return back home to a worried Prince Charming. Every time a wave of guilt would wash over her, and she would immediately say sorry to him and be forgiven. Her life was just a vicious cycle that never ended, always repeating over and over and over again.

But so far, this place was safe. This _wonderful _place that overlooked the vast land of her home, where the twinkling stars could be viewed so clearly as they danced beautifully against the pitch-black floor of the silent night.

It was heaven. And it was _her _spot; no one else knew about it _but _her. And that made it all the more welcoming. Here, she could escape from the hectic life that she lead and just be who she was before; a quiet girl who could be left to her own thoughts without anyone interrupting her own world. Jaq would often pipe in with his cheerful voice, as she stared out longingly at the grand glistening castle that towered over all, sending pure light to illumine the otherwise-gloomy night.

She guessed that the grass really _wasn't _greener on the other side. How she missed her animal companion; animals weren't allowed into the grand interior of the palace, yet she saw cats prowl around curiously looking for food.

No matter _where _she went, there would _always _be someone out there, _somewhere_, that would be more than happy to go against her.

She wished, more than ever before, that that kind man would come back to her again. Her _true _Prince Charming, who has saved her from the strange creatures and guided her to the room where she had been wishing to go to for her whole life. But now that wish had morphed into something much more.

"_Cinderella?_" a familiar yet foreign voice choked out, barely able to believe the sight before his eyes. The blonde opened her eyes in alarm, fear washing over her immediately. They hadn't found her _so _soon, had they?

Sitting up in a mixture of horror and alarm, she turned around to the mysterious man and immediately bowed her head, blonde locks falling in front of her face.

"I'm so sorry! I'll go back now, but please don't-" her words died away into the silence of the wind, as she glanced up and blue eyes met identical shade of shock. "T-_Terra? _Is that you?"

"Cinderella! So it _is _you!" he exclaimed in surprise, almost tripping over a poor rabbit that hopped away in alarm as he stumbled blindly towards her in shock. She stood up in surprise, a warm smile making its way onto her lips as she stood there.

"Terra! What are you doing here, of all places?" she asked in surprise, and she could immediately see the hurt coming onto the brunet's face. Eyes widening in horror, she quickly clasped her hand onto his broad shoulder firmly as he turned to leave, "I don't mind! Please stay; it's ever so lonely here!"

She felt his body freeze at her touch, but she didn't let that faze her. Here, was one of the few people who made her laugh. After everything that he had done for her, how could she _not _like him?

"Please," she pleaded softly, eyes looking at Terra's back with sadness.

_I don't want to be alone any more._

"...Okay, if you want me to," he muttered out, sighing deeply before turning around to face the female. Glancing upwards, she found herself lost in his deep-blue eyes that seemed to hold so _much_ pain and sorrow within.

And she found herself wishing that she had danced with Terra on that faithful night.

"So; why are you out here alone? Anything could come out at night," Terra mused, more to himself than anyone else as he sat down onto the grassy plains below them messily. Cinderella smiled warmly, then sat down gently beside him.

"In case I meet someone as wonderful as you," she explained softly, glancing to her left to see the man more clearly. He was still as handsome as when they had first crossed paths; his brunet hair was silky and fresh, as well as his beautiful-yet-forbidden eyes that she had so often glanced into. Yet, there was a certain aura around him now, one that suggested that he had been through a lot of pain and torment in a short amount of time.

Yet... that child-like innocence still lingered around him, like a young boy excited to see the park swings by himself for the first time, or even seeing a new-born animal blossom into the world newly awakened.

A peaceful and quaint silence descended over the two, as they sat there blissfully away from the harsh troubles of the real world. The stars in the sky twinkled and danced beautifully, their rays of light faintly lighting up the world around them as the moon hung lazily in the night sky. The world itself seemed to halt around them, stopping its frantic movement for the sake of two lonely souls underneath the same stars.

"Cinderella..." Terra started, looking down at the grass as it ruffled against his foot gently. Cinderella's head tilted over to his direction, a bright smile that could easily shine as brightly as the stars above them on her lips.

"Yes Terra?" she asked, blinking at him as she saw his hand move from the familiar position of his knee. It went downwards onto the soft grass, and she could feel his rough fingers brush gently against her own soft hand, worn from the many years of dusting the floor for her step-mother.

"...Thank you. For _everything_," he muttered, turning to her as he smiled warmly at her. Cinderella thought that she could see a faint blush threatening to brighten up the darkness of the night.

And as she felt his hand clutch her own gently, she figured that everything would turn out alright. The faint words of a passage that she had read long ago, almost forgotten in the back of her mind suddenly came flashing back in a wave of remembrance.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes._

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N: I'm sorry if anything doesn't make sense; Terra decided to come back to the Castle of Dreams, since he was feeling lonely. Cinderella was away from the life of the palace, and then... you know. :)**

**Please review! ^_^**


End file.
